Photovoltaic (PV) panels generate electrical power by converting solar radiation into direct current electricity. PV panels are made up of solar cells that contain photovoltaic material. Solar cells produce direct current electricity converted from solar radiation. Examples of photovoltaic materials used in PV panels include monocrystalline silicon, polycrystalline silicon, amorphous silicon, cadmium telluride, and copper indium gallium selenide/sulfide, etc.
The electricity converted by PV panels can be used as a source of cleaner power when compared to other power sources (e.g. fossil fuels).